My Old Friend
by Mannie99
Summary: Rated T but not bad! 12 years after being changed Bella and the Cullens live in England. When an old friend comes back will Edward overcome the bitterness? They've had some issues. ExB etc. Who is this mystery person? I don't even know!
1. Ch 1 Opperation DEFAAJUTWTIFO

OK

**OK!! Here is my first fan fiction!! I hope you enjoy it!! **

**I do not own twilight or any characters from it! (Sigh… if only) **

**This takes place 12 years after Bella's change. No new powers but Edward still can't read her mind etc…etc… Here we go! **

Bella POV

It was dark but the time Edward and I got back to the house. We had gone on a day trip in Edward's Volvo. Stonehenge was beautiful… but when you have a god standing next to you, most things pale in comparison. The Cullen's house in England was beautiful. Three stories with Victorian style architecture. I loved living there; my old house was nothing next to it. It had been enough for Char-… No… can't think that. I loved being a vampire. Knowing that Edward would be with me always and I wouldn't fall and kill myself anymore. (The falling still happened… but killing myself was no longer an issue.) I hadn't realized how hard leaving my parents would be. After I left college I had to fake my death... it would've been hard to never see my parents when they thought I was alive. Edward and I 'died' in a car crash and the rest of the Cullens moved to Ireland… then on to England. Renee and Paul had a kid two years later they named Marie in my honor. Charlie had some more difficulties. He had a live-in nurse now and had retired. I felt horrible for leaving him. It still bugged me that I had hurt him. Alice said he hardly moved at my funeral.

Edward noticed my face, "What's wrong, love?" he asked as we walked to our room. It had a great view of the forest.

I sighed, "Just thinking about Charlie… I wonder how he is."

"You know he would have been more hurt if he thought you were ignoring him" Edward tried to comfort me as he plopped down on the bed.

"I know… but I still feel bad" Edward pulled me onto his lap and I smiled…I couldn't help it.

"There's nothing you can do… did you like Stonehenge?" He looked so adorable I had to kiss him.

"Pales in comparison to you… but yes…. It was interesting. " I was just about to kiss him again, one of my favorite pastimes, but I heard a pixie running up the stairs. I directed the question to Edward, "What does she want?"

"I don't know… she's singing preamble backwards in her head," Edward began to hum the tune as Alice practically pushed down the door.

"What up, Alice?" I asked when she stopped. She looked very disturbed.

"EDWARD" she said in an unnecessarily loud voice, "I'VE **DECIDED** TO TELL YOU WHAT I SAW" Edward I stared at her as she got one of her visions. Edward had I similarly far of look as he was reading her mind. I felt left out of the psychic loop.Edward finally spoke, "Alice what is going on?"

"I had to decide to tell you to see your reaction… so now I'm definitely not telling you… bye!" Alice left as abruptly as she had entered and I turned my attention to Edward.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Alice had a vision of me totally freaking out and leaving," he noticed the panicked expression on my face, "…with you. She's refusing to tell me what's going on." I was only slightly less panicked than before.

"Don't leave." I sounded desperate… but I was.

"I won't if Alice TELLS ME WHATS GOING ON!"

"NO WAY!" Came Alice's reply from downstairs.

"Don't worry, it'll come out eventually" I was trying to distract him, so I pulled him on top of me, "Until then….. I can think of other ways to spend our time."

And Edward gave me my favorite crooked smile.

When Edward and I came downstairs the next morning Alice still looked distracted. I wondered if she was making up lyrics to ode to joy in Swedish or something ridiculous like that. Edward looked incredibly annoyed. "Morning all," I tried to say cheerfully, though Edward and Alice's stress seemed to be spreading… was it them? "Jasper… can I talk to you?" I asked quickly. Edward looked confused and Alice panicked, but nothing could compare to Jasper's face. I almost laughed when I saw his mix of confusion, fear, and relief. We walked to Alice and Jasper's room and I shut the door. "She told you… didn't she Jasper?"

"What… whatever do you mean, Bella?" I felt waves of uncertainty and trust but didn't believe them… I was best at resisting Jasper's power.

"Not working, Jazz. Look, Edward's really freaked out and I just want to know if it's something insignificant or something important. He can't read my mind so how am I gonna spill the beans?" Jasper looked almost convinced.

"Bella… I can't… Alice made me swear and it's hard enough keeping it from Edward! It's not to major. I just can't."

"I understand." At least I was trying to… I was still worried.

"Can you keep Edward off my back? I'm not as good as blocking out my mind as Alice." Jasper looked like a desperate puppy… how could I refuse?

"Fine… but if this is major I'm coming for you!" My threat sounded bad and Jasper and I both were laughing as we left their room. I set my sights on Edward. So begins Operation Distract Edward For Alice And Jasper Until This Whole Thing Is Figured Out…or Operation DEFAAJUTWTIFO. "Edward… let's go hunting!"

"Well, alright love… but I'm not particularly hungry." Edward and I had hunted two nights ago… it was stupid of me to bring up but I'm horrible under pressure.

"Ha…" awkward laugh… never good, "You're right… let's go to…LONDON!!" London? I thought to myself…oh well, it'll work.

"London?" Edward was as stupefied by my choice as I was.

"Yes, let's go to the…um…let's go on the Jack the Ripper Tour!" Finally! Some Inspiration! Jack the Ripper was an infamous serial killer in 1888 London. He killed prostitutes and is now his old stomping grounds are a popular tourist attraction. Go figure. Edward… though still stupefied… agreed and we headed off to London, the relief evident on Jasper's face. The guide on the tour seemed way to into his job, leading us through Whitechapel and raving about the bloody murders that happened there. He laughed when he said that they never caught him. Creepy. After the tour we headed home.

"You know Jack the Ripper was a Vampire, right?" Edward said in the Car.

"What?"

"Yeah, Carlisle knew him."

"You're lying!" There was no way Carlisle knew Jack the Ripper.

"Yep, He works for the Volturi guard now. He was getting to noticeable, so they took him. The really big guy with the scar."

"Crazy…" I answered. It's a small world. We pulled up to the house and I could feel the stress. Oh, poor Jasper. I honked the horn to give them notice.

"I was trying to be incognito." Edward sighed. That was the point I thought. This was going to be difficult.

The next few weeks were a mash a bad and good distractions. Here was a basic conversation.

Me: Edward, do you want to (fill in basic distraction here)

Edward: Um, are you sure you don't want to stay in today, love?

Me: No, I definitely want to go.

Edward: Ok… let's bring Jasper!

Me: No… I want some alone time to (Insert double entendre/ innuendo here)

Edward: Ok!

Honestly, the distractions weren't that bad.

About three weeks after my conversation with Jasper Edward and I came home from swimming the English Channel. We were laughing about how a fish had ended up in my swimsuit. Suddenly, Edward stopped. "Do you smell that?" he asked.

"Yeah…Vampire… but not any Cullen I've smelt." By now a knew everyone's scent.

"It's one I've smelt," Edward practically growled. I was about to ask when I saw a slight figure step out from behind a tree.

"Hey, Edward."

**Cliffie!! If you watch Scrubs religiously (Like I do) then you'll get this. **** Picture the "Hey, Edward" the same way Dan says "Hey, little brother" to JD. If I can find it on YouTube I'll put it in my pro. My pet penguin has a fatal disease that can only be cured with REVIWS!! (Don't let Penny the Penguin die!!) **

**3 Always, **

**CrazyAndFabulous **


	2. Ch 2 What the Hell Was That?

Here is Chap

**Here is Chap. 2! I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters…sorry!! : ) Bon Apatite!! **

_I saw a slight figure step out from behind a tree. _

"Hey Edward" the girl said hesitantly. She actually was only a girl. At about five feet Alice might have been taller than her. Her hair was dirty blonde and shoulder length with bangs, and she wore and 'I heart Oz' t-shirt and skinny jeans. The picture of any teenager, minus her unnatural beauty and the fact her eyes were gold. She was 14… 16 tops, and she was a vampire, and you didn't need Jasper's powers to know the anger radiating off Edward.

"What.Are.You.Doing.Here." Edward growled. It was more an accusation than a question. I grabbed his arm.

"Edward, relax! What is going on?" Who is this girl? Why is she making my calm, cool Edward furious?

"Edward, listen," the girl began, taking a step towards the house. Edward matched it. "I just need to talk to Carlisle. Or Alice. Either way I'll be gone soon so please don't rip me into shreds and burn them. Listen to your friend," she smiled at me, "Hi, I'm Libby."

"Bella," I answered, "Edward, let her by." I tried to sound forceful. It didn't work.

"Why?" Edward spat, "So she can ruin our lives… again?"

"Now Edward," Libby began, obviously nervous, "That's an exaggeration," Edward simply growled and I literally had to hold him back. "Alice," Libby managed to squeak. She took a deep breath and tried again, "Alice!" I heard the door open and Alice ran out, followed by the rest of the family. Alice, who was actually an inch a taller than Libby, walked right up to her and slapped her across the face.

"Elizabeth Judith Monroe Hale Cullen! Where were you!? If you ever disappear like that again I will kill you! Don't tempt me!" I was surprised by the rabid pixie… by Libby just took it. She nodded like a child being scolded, they smiled at Alice.

"Feel better?"

"Yes, yes I do." Answered Alice, and she locked Libby in a tight embrace. The family crowded around but Libby still looked uncomfortably at Edward. I was still holding him back.

"Uh, guys?" I said, it was hard to restrain Edward and speak, "I need an explanation and maybe a cage." Recognition came across everyone's face as Emmet and Jasper took Edward. The girls and Carlisle herded a sad looking Libby inside.

"You're letting her back in?" Edward was screaming, "No explanation? Just like that?"

"Of course we are, Edward," Emmet answered, "Libby's part of the family. Carlisle took you back. I knew you were mad, but seriously man, how long can angry last?" I felt waves of calm from Jasper, but Edward didn't seem to notice. He broke free of Emmet's grasp.

"I'm going hunting." Edward noticed my panic, "I'll be back." And with that he was off and running. I plopped onto the ground. Emmet and Jasper following my lead.

"What is going on?" I directed the question at either of them. Emmet began

"Libby came to us in the 60's."

"1969" Jasper interrupted.

"1969,' Emmet continued. "She was fourteen when she was found at peace rally with her head bashed. Ironic right? Anyway, Carlisle saved her and she became our little sister. She was a riot, too. Alice and Rose liked to smother makeup on her. Esme and Carlisle mothered her. Me and her used to just prank like crazy. And Jazz-"

"Whenever we would go out," Jasper began, "She would be next to me the whole time. She had trouble the first couple years, too. Well, she would just tell me horrible jokes the whole time to distract me. It worked, to." Jasper smiled fondly at the memory as Emmet continued.

"But she and Edward were closest. Neither of them were coupled, both were teenager, musicians, she played guitar Remember the song they wrote for me after the string cheese incident?"

"Yeah… What The Hell Was That?" Jasper began to sing, "The ceiling tiles were falling and Rose was loudly calling, but Emmet simply laughed there where he sat. What the hell was that?" They both laughed and Emmet began again.

"Libby was with us for about 30 years. Then one day we came home, the high school let out later than the middle school, and there was a note on the door, 'dear Cullens, Thanks for everything but I have to go, love Libby.' Edward was devastated, it hit all of us hard… but she was his best friend. I thought he had let it go. Heh… I guess not." I was shocked. Why hadn't Edward told me? I had to find him.

"Guys," I said, "I'm gonna go after him. We'll be back soon." And I was off.

**There is chapter 2!! If you liked it… REVIEW!! If you didn't…REVIEW!! If you don't care… you get the picture. Much love!! **

**- CrazyAndFabulous**


	3. Ch 3 JERK!

**Here is chapter 3!! Thx to the people who gave me 13 REVEIWS!! I love you all!! **

**I don't own Twilight… otherwise why would I be writing a fan fiction?? **

I ran into the woods to find Edward, still reeling from today's revelations. When I finally came across him in the forest he was punching a tree. Wait… punching a tree? I noticed a fallen tree nearby. Boy, he'd been at it for a while. I knew I had to approach this lightly, so I stood in front of the nearest tree and began punching. After five minutes Edward finally stopped. "Why are you punching that tree?" he sounded exasperated.

"Would you prefer I helped you punch your tree?" I joked and he sighed, "The more important question is why are _you_ punching a tree?"

"Because I live in a family of idiots," he said and punched the tree again.

"Hey!"

"Not you." He corrected. This was going to be difficult.

"I don't like this Libby girl," I half-lied. She seemed nice enough… but I didn't like Edward's reaction to her.

"Really?"

"Yes, people who leave without explanation piss me off." I said with false- fierceness. He laughed. "Well… I'm going home."

"Why?"

"I'm mad at you." And I ran off as fast as possible. I knew that he would catch me… but I'd do it 20 times to get closer to home. I was ¾ of the way there when Edward caught me. He leaped on to me with him landing on top and me on bottom.

"Why?" Edward continued the conversation as if I hadn't run off.

"Because you won't tell me what's wrong." Edward sighed and rolled off me.

"I just can't believe my family!"

"Those compassionate, forgiving bastards!" I joked again and Edward let out a half laugh. He continued.

"Fine… I'm madder at Libby for leaving for no reason 29 years ago, And at me for being so angry at a 14 year old."

"Well, you have a right to be… but she also has a right to explain herself now that she's home."

"This isn't her home." Edward growled.

"Jeez. There you go with the angry thing again."

"Sorry."

"Actually, I kind of like it." After about an hour of making out I get up. "I'm going home… so are you, come on." And I finally take Edward home, partially dragging him most of the way.

When we get inside Libby is on the couch facing 8 vampires whose expressions range from confusion (me), to relief (Esme), to extreme annoyance (Edward being relaxed by Jasper). The same question came out of everyone's mouth. "Where were you?"

Edward answered before Libby could, "Volterra? Why in the world were you there?" Jeez, let the girl answer, I thought, but Edward continued reading her mind before she could answer. "What did Aro do? What deal? Who is that boy? He's a vampire? Don't you give me the finger missy!" At this point everyone was glaring at Edward probably thinking the same thing Libby was. Finally, Libby spoke.

"Can he leave? I really need to talk to Carlisle… privately."

"No I won't leave… I want answers."

"I would but it's like the Inquisition in here! Am I gonna be annexed from the church of Cullen?"

"If I get my way."

"Can he leave?" Libby asked, exasperated, "Then I'll tell you what happened."

"I need to hear to!" Edward argued.

"Then listen through the doorway, just don't read my thoughts before I can say them." I could tell this wasn't going to end well.

"Come on, Edward," I said and we went into the kitchen and leaned against the door. Edward couldn't hear her thoughts…but we could hear her like she was in the same room. Alice took up where Edward left off.

"Why did you leave?"

"Hehe," Edward and I could hear her nervous giggle, "Well, when I got home from school that day… who should be waiting there but Aro."

"Aro… why was he here?" Carlisle asked.

"He needed my… assistance on something."

"What something?"

"Well, there's someone in the guard… her name is Penelope, and she can have visions when she touched things that relate to them." Libby explained.

"Cool!" was Emmet's reply, getting him cold glares from the rest of the family.

"What's Persnickety-"Rosalie began.

"Penelope,"

"Have to do with it?

"Well," the next thing Libby said came out in a rush, so quick that I even had trouble hearing it, "One day Penelope leaned against a column in the feeding room and had a vision of a male vampire ultimately defeating Aro for power in Volterra. So, Aro wanted me to use my… um… abilities…"

"Abilities?" I asked Edward.

"After meeting someone, Libby can tell exactly where they are at all times."

"That's handy." I said as Libby continued to talk.

"…but he didn't know that I had to meet a person to find them, so I had to spend 4 years searching for this guy. Then when I finally found him, not only was he really little, but he was mortal, so Aro told me to wait until he was changed… So I wait 14 years until finally, the kid gets hit by a CAR…and I figure that I watch him die or I…um… fulfill the prophecy myself…"

"YOU CHANGED HIM? Edward burst from our hiding place in the kitchen.

"Ignoring that," replied Libby, "So I brought Ch- the boy, back to Volterra and he agreed to become part of the guard. So the last two years I've been there, then finally 5 days ago I told Aro I wanted to leave. So… we made a bet.

"And that bet was?"

"If I can hide for 10 days he lets me go." Libby concluded.

"No sweat, you can see him coming… how many days as it been." Emmet was cocky, but I knew the catch was coming.

"5, but… there's a problem," Libby said, "I've used every trick in the book… false information, giving my clothes to hobos, booking flights but not taking them, and they keep coming! It's like they have my power!!"

"Do they?" asked Alice, but you could hardly hear her over Edward's yell,

"SO YOU'RE LEADING THE VOLTURI HERE?!"

"No to Alice, in a manner of speaking to Edward." Libby said, "I need you're help. Obviously now that I've been here the Volturi are coming… but Aro likes you, Carlisle so I hoped you'd be safe? And I need help picking a place and then you need to throw them off my trail and then I'm gone. Please I need to get out of there!" Libby sounded desperate and I figured (or hoped at least) that everyone was in agreement when Carlisle said,

"Of course Libby." However I was obviously wrong when Edward burst through the door.

"WHAT? YOU'RE JUST GOING TO LET THE VOLTURI COME HERE? SHE LEFT! WHY DIDN'TYOU COME BACK ONCE YOU HAD FOUND THE KID? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US WHERE YOU WERE GOING?" It was obvious that the last question had been fermenting inside him for the last 20 years.

"Edward, I…" Libby was guilty, but Edward was having none of it.

"You, you what! What possible reason could you have for leaving?" Edward burst, and it was plain Libby was losing her temper. The emotions were too much for Jasper as he quietly left the room, Alice following close behind. The rest of us stood back a bit, watching the argument like a tennis match. It was Libby's serve.

"When the Volturi knock on your door you can't really refuse them!"

"Well, why didn't you just tell us?"

"I left a note."

"Oh yeah, real specific!"

"Well what did you want? 'I've been kidnapped, but if you come after me you'll die, so stay there and worry!'"

"It would have been better!"

"I wanted you to move on, you know? A…a clean break!" Ok I had to let out a giggle at this one. A clean break?

"Well, not knowing where you were made it worse!" Edward retorted, and I really had to try not to laugh.

"I'm sorry, but I figured that you… all of you deserved better than to sit here worried!" Libby yelled. Hehe.

"Well, it didn't work! Never have I heard of a clean break that worked!" retorted Edward, and I burst out laughing. The entirety of the Cullens glared at he, and I tried to explain.

"Libby…Edward...ha! Clean Break… haha! Never works…hahaha!" They all looked stupefied. I took a deep breath. "Libby used Edward's plan when he broke up with me. Ha! And he's upset! Ha!" The rest of the family, minus Libby, got it while Edward looked annoyed.

"Yes, but... that was different, love." He defended himself as Rose filled in Libby.

"Filthy hypocrite…" Libby muttered as she turned to leave.

"I'm not done with you!" yelled Edward.

"I'm done with you!" Libby yelled back, "You obviously know where I was coming from since you _used it on your wife!_ Carlisle, can we talk now?" She went up stairs while Carlisle left to give the all-clear to Alice and Jasper. Edward stalked off into the kitchen, me following close behind.

"Ugh, I can't believe her!" Edward complained as I got over my laughing fit. "Oh, and thanks for being SO helpful!"

"I'm sorry Edward, but I can se why you're best friends. You think exactly the same." I said while Edward glared, "besides, she won't be here to long. And did you hear how sad she was? She was practically sobbing when you were yelling at her!"

"Good, she should feel bad." He said. I sighed. Stupid pig headed Edward. He just sat there for a time, being angry. Until suddenly, we heard Alice stalk down the stairs and right in front of Edward. She punched him square in the mouth.

"JERK!"

--Alice POV--

I went to find Libby once things had calmed down. I found her in my room, curled in a corner. "Libby, are you okay?" I asked hesitantly as she sniffed.

"Oh, um, yeah, yeah…" she began sobbing again, "I'm so sorry, Alice. I hoped that you guys would move on and now I'm on the run and my best friend h-hates me!" Oh goodness.

"It's all right Libby," I hugged her, "Edward's being a jerk. He doesn't hate you."

"It's not just that." Libby admitted, calmed but still on the verge of breaking down. "I… I've got to get away from Volterra. I can't stand it any more! Marcus and Felix never liked me. And if I can't get away I think it's the end for me. But I'm worried about… my friends… who are still there. But that day, I didn't know what to do. They knew where we lived!"

"Its okay, Libby. We won't let them get you."

"No, you should… I was so stupid. Edward has a right to hate me. I… I have to talk to Carlisle." She got up and practically ran out of the room. Poor girl, I thought, and stupid pig-headed Edward. I got up and stalked down stairs. I punched Edward in the mouth.

"JERK !"

**Ohh! The explosive chapter 3! Please review to tell me if you like her story. It took me forever to think of. PS if you know where I stole Penelope's power from I'll tell you an on-coming secret in this story!! I'll give you a hint: TV show. **

**-CrazyAndFabulous**


	4. Ch 4 Vampire Fights

**Here is my fourth chapter. How will Edward react to being punched?? I don't own Twilight… nor do I own a llama named Steven but that is a different story. **

_"JERK!" _

Bella POV

I had never seen Alice that angry before and I could see the shock on Edward's face. Alice continued to scream.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW BAD LIBBY FEELS? SHE THINKS IT'S HER FAULT. YOU'RE HER BEST FRIEND AND YOU CAN'T EVEN SAY THAT YOU MISSED HER? THAT YOU'RE HAPPY SHE'S HOME? JESUS, EDWARD! I THOUGHT YOU WERE THE MATURE ONE IN THE FAMILY!" I was shocked as Alice slapped Edward across the face as Jasper ran downstairs. It was obvious he could feel the rage.

"OH AND HOW DO YOU THINK I FELT? MY BEST FRIEND DISSAPERS FOR TWO DECADES AND THEN COMES BACK AND I'M SUPPOSED TO BE PEACHY?" Edward fired back and hit Alice. Whoa… this was getting out of hand quickly. Jasper was about to lunge toward Edward when I grabbed him.

"Jazz, calm down. This is Alice and Edward… not you." I pulled him from the living room as Libby walked down the stairs. She heard the yelling and cringed, then went outside. She motioned for me to follow with Jasper. We went out side and around the house to where she finally sat down. I followed and pulled Jasper down.

"I really hate them fighting… and I'm sorry, Jasper." Libby said as she looked towards the house.

"Why are you apologizing to me?" he asked, still reeling from the anger in the house.

"Because I left the whole family." She explained, still looking at the house.

"We're just glad you're back."

"I'm sorry to Libby." I finally said. "Edward… well… he's just…"

She laughed. "I understand." "Hey Jazz, why don't dinosaurs talk?" He looked surprised and then pleased.

"Why?"

"Because they're dead." Jasper began to laugh. So, Libby continued. "Knock knock."

"Whose there?"

"Dishes."

"Dishes who?"

"Dishes the FBI. Open Up!!" Jasper and I laughed at the truly horrible joke, which made Libby smile.

"Who taught you those?" I asked after a few more jokes.

"Ch- One of the Volturi guard." She answered after stuttering. Hmmm.

"What's his name?" I asked, hoping my suspicions were right.

"Wh-what? Whose name?" Libby finally squeaked out. I had hit the nail right on the head. Jasper smiled.

"Oh! Libby feels embarrassed!" Poor Libby was mortified.

"I- I don't know what you mean. Hey… did you know that Jazz is sitting exactly at latitude: 54-56-15N, longitude: 002-48-33W, elevation: 57 m? Heh… ha-ha." Wow impressive. But not the answer I was looking for.

"Come on Libby. You've said Ch- twice now." I argued. I thought she might crack when someone oh so rudely yelled and interrupted. It was Carlisle.

"Jasper! We need you're… um… assistance!" Came his desperate call. Jasper and I were annoyed as we got up but Libby seemed very happy. We came into to see Emmet holding Alice three feet off the ground and Rosalie had Edward pinned. Both Alice and Edward struggled. I felt Jasper send calm through the room and they stopped struggling. However, both still looked mad. "Will you two relax?" Carlisle yelled, trying to retain order. "We are not savages! We should be trying to make sure the Volturi don't come too soon!"

"Yeah, EDWARD!" yelled Alice, but she was soon silenced by our collective glares. Libby sighed.

"Edward,." she began.

"What? What could you possibly want?" Edward fumed. A new determination hit Libby's eyes. She yelled,

"I'M SORRY!"

"YEAH WELL YOU CAN JUST- wait what?" Edward, like the rest of us, was confused. Libby continued to yell.

"I WAS WRONG!"

"YEAH, YOU WERE." Edward had recovered and had continued yelling.

"I SHOULD HAVE TOLD YOU WHAT HAPPEND!"

"THAT'S RIGHT YOU SHOULD'VE!" Edward retorted. Were they argue-forgiving? Rosalie let Edward stand up, and Libby continued.

"DO YOU FEEL BETTER"

"YES, I'M SORRY, TOO!" Edward yelled. Why were they both still yelling?

"AS WELL YOU SHOULD BE!"

"I WAS REALLY WORRIED!"

"I'M SORRY!"

"IT'S ALLRIGHT!"

"I MISSED YOU!"

"I MISSED YOU, TOO!" They stood there for a moment. Then, Libby, finally cracking, walked forward and grabbed Edward in a hug. I heard her sob slightly as Edward returned it. I smiled at Edward and he smiled back. The first time since Libby had returned. After a moment Libby regained control of herself. She took a deep breath.

"Marcus is at 31N 57W. Over the ocean but he's coming towards America." She said. Man, did this girl have a talent. Esme smiled.

"Well first we get you into new clothes. Alice?" Alice grabbed Libby.

"You always looked good in Purple, come on Rose. You too Bella." Rose looked excited, but Libby and I shared the same look of panic. I gave a look to Edward.

"Actually, I need to talk to Bella." Edward said. Alice seemed to debate in her head.

"Fine." I smiled at Edward and practically ran to him. Libby had a look of mock-betrayal on her face.

"Traitor!" she yelled.

"Get your own!" I said to her, smiling. Libby smiled back, but for just a moment I saw something else. Sadness? She came back to her senses in a moment, though and mouthed 'HELP ME'. We laughed as Rosalie and Alice literally dragged upstairs. Emmet and Jasper went to play video games. Carlisle and Esme went to his study. I was the first to speak.

"I like her."

"Good. She _is _my best friend."

"Is that all?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"What… me and... ugh no! She's fourteen!" Edward looked mortified.

"Good," I said. Strattling him on a chair. "I was feeling _very _jealous."

"Oh, really."

"Yeah, I might just have to mark my territory."

--Libby POV--

"Get your own!" said Bella. Ow… that smarted a little. Not about Edward, I only loved him like a brother. But I had my own…or had. I left him behind. I mean… he had wanted me to… right? It was what he wanted…right? Then why did I feel so crappy?

**So, in case you can't tell… Libby's got a secret. Dun Dun DUUUUNNN! If you know where Jazz's coordinate's actually lead to I'll tell you a plot secret! REVIEW!! **

**-CrazyAndFabulous**


	5. Ch 5 Then I Must Die, Too!

**Here is chapter 5!! I hope you like it. Do I own Twilight yet? Nope nope nopers!! **

When Libby came down after a few hours with Alice and Rosalie, she looked totally different. The front of her hair was pulled away from her face and she was wearing lipstick, blush, and eye makeup. She wore a baby-blue 'Pink' tee-shirt and a jean mini skirt. She also looked extremely uncomfortable.

"I don't see the necessity of the skirt." She complained to Alice once they came downstairs."

"You look adorable!" was Alice's rebuttal.

"I shouldn't look 'adorable'… I'm fifteen." Libby continued to complain.

"Fourteen," Rosalie argued.

"No! The second day of my change was my 15th birthday!" Libby said. Wow… this was something not often encountered in vampirism. Edward picked up the argument.

"But you had already been bitten, meaning you will never age meaning you are fourteen." He concluded, obviously used to this argument.

"Touché," I said to him, but Libby looked exasperated.

"Back to the skirt," she changed the topic, "I'll just be inside... and I can run faster in pants… and- whoa… that's weird." She stopped midway through her rant, and Edward, reading her mind, looked equally disturbed.

"What, what's going on?" I asked.

"Marcus just… turned around." Libby looked seriously disturbed by this and it made even me uneasy.

"Wait… what?" Emmet was confused.

"He just made a 180 degree U turn at 43W 62N." Libby rattled off the numbers like they meant something to us.

"But…" Emmet was still confused, "They…were…coming after you? But… they turned…away from you…?"

"Basically," Libby said, "I'm changing into pants." Alice didn't object as Libby went upstairs.

"What does this mean?" I asked Carlisle.

"I- I don't know," he wondered, as Libby walked back down the stairs in some sweatpants Capri's.

"Any ideas?" she asked, she was trying to remain calm.

"Yeah!" said Emmet, "Let's get a movie!" He looked like it was the most brilliant idea he'd ever had. Rosalie was the first to respond.

"Emmet, honey." She said, "Remember the conversation we had about thinking before we speak?" I couldn't help but giggle as realization dawned on Emmet.

"No, Emmet's right." Libby said suddenly, causing us all to stare. "We can't do anything about it right now, and besides... they're going away… and I'll watch them during the movie." Emmet looked triumphant.

"Did the Volturi bash in your head, Libby?" Rosalie asked.

"Well, yes," Edward stiffened beside me, "But that's not the point. I don't want you guys to worry. Let's get a nice comedy and get to know each other again, OK ? I haven't even heard the falling in love story between my brother the bachelor and Bella!" Edward smiled at me. If I could faint… I would've.

"Rose…" began Emmet, "I was right! Remember what you said you'd do the next time I was right?" Rosalie sighed.

"That was 17 years ago, Emmet!" she argued, but Emmet just smiled.

"Doesn't matter!"

"You guys go get the movie… we'll be done by the time you come back." Rosalie sighed as she followed an ecstatic Emmet upstairs. The rest of us stared at each other awkwardly for a time until Alice broke it.

"Sooo… which movie?"

"How about…" Libby thought, "A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Forum!?"

"Oh my god, YES!" I yelled while the rest of the family stared at me. "What, my mom went through a 'classic movie' phase." I still remembered Renee brining home the Zero Mostel film. How surprised was I when it was hilarious? The family continued to stare as Libby smiled.

"Finally, someone who shares my taste in movies! Have you seen Spaceballs?"

Alice and Jasper went out for the movie as Libby and I raved about movies mostly old verses new version of The Producers. I loved the hippie in the old, while Libby loved the Music in the new. Edward just stood there looking amused.

"So… how'd you guys meet?" Libby finally asked.

"Well," Edward began, "We met when Bella was still human…in Forks…"

"Whoa…" Libby said once our story was over. "Sounds like a corny teen novel!" she said, making Edward and I laugh. Jasper and Alice finally came back and Emmet and Rosalie came downstairs, Emmet still looking ecstatic.

"I think there is only one copy of this movie in England!" Alice complained as Carlisle and Esme came to the room and we out the DVD in.

"It's worth it!" Libby and I said in unison as the movie began. A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Forum takes place in the city of Rome sometime during the reign of Emperor Nero. Pseudolus is the laziest, sloppiest, most conniving slave in all of Rome, whose only wish is to buy his freedom from his henpecked master Senex and his dominating wife Domina. When he finds out that Senex's handsome but none too smart son, Hero, has fallen in love with Philia a beautiful virgin concubine from the house of procurer Marcus Lycus next door, Pseudolus makes a deal: he will get the girl for Hero, in return for his freedom. Unfortunately, the virgin has been sold to the great Roman general, Miles Gloriosus, who even now is on his way from conquering Crete to claim her as his bride. Pseudolus blackmails his overseer, Hysterium into masquerading as the corpse of Philia to fool the general, but, as they always must in a farce, things go wrong at every turn.

In the end, the boy gets the girl; Senex's next-door neighbor, Erronius finds the long-lost children he has spent years searching the world for; and Pseudolus gets his freedom and a beautiful concubine to be his wife, compliments of Marcus Lycus. It's full of hilarious songs. Emmet loved 'Everybody ought to have a Maid' Alice loved "You're Lovely" and Edward and I loved the scene when Hero think Philia is dead. He plans to throw himself to the lions, but Philia is actually alive. When she finds out that Hero plans to kill himself she say, "Oh, well than I must die, too!" It was so us! By the end, everyone was feeling better. Suddenly, Alice and Edward got the far-off look of Alice having a vision. We all waited anxiously, until finally they came back to the present. Edward grabbed me around the waist and pulled me close as he and Alice stared wide-eyed at Libby.

"What?" she asked, more than a little disturbed, "What'd I do… err… what am I going to do?"

"You…" Edward began, but Alice interrupted.

"You… um…"

"DROWN!" Edward yelled as Alice ferociously nodded her head.

"Yeah, you're…like… coughing up water for an hour. Vampire drowning… hahaha!" She gave a humor-less laugh and Edward joined as we all stared at them like crazy people.

"I need to show you something on Youtube!" Alice said, and lead the confused Libby upstairs. We all turned to Edward.

"What's going on, Edward?" Esme asked.

"Libby drowned?" he tested, trying to sell it to the family.

"Not working," said Jasper. Edward sighed.

"Look…" Edward looked at me, "it's already decided. Nothing bad can happen… Alice thinks… but we can't risk the future being changed."

"Ok," Carlisle answered hesitantly, "we trust you."

Suddenly, the phone rang.

**Cliffie! Sorry this took me so long but I was busy and slightly discouraged. I was doing so well and now… no more reveiws. So… review and I'll tell you some of Alice's vision!! **

** CrazyAndF****abulous**


	6. Ch 6 Finally!

**This 6****th**** chappy has arrived!! If I was Stephanie Meyer Breaking Dawn would have come out already... and Friggin' Tanya never would've shown up (See breaking dawn quotes on Stephanie's Meyer's website. I also don't own any of the movies I mentioned in the last chapter!! PS I made up some other Volturi guard members… if you don't recognize a name that's why. Warning this chapter is filled with fluff! **

_Suddenly the phone rang. _

Alice POV

In most houses, this was a normal occurrence… but no one ever called us. We didn't exactly have 'friends' and if the hospital needed Carlisle they called his cell phone. We all stared at the phone for a moment, then I picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hello, Alice." Said the voice on the other end of the line… and I sickeningly realized who it was.

"How did you get this number, Aro?" I saw the eyes pop out of my sibling's heads as I said his name.

"That doesn't matter," yes it does, I thought, but Aro continued talking, "can you put me on speaker? I'd love to talk to my friends the Cullens!" I hesitantly pressed the speaker button on the phone.

"Hello?" Aro said a bit too happily, "Can everyone here me?"

"Yes, we can hear you," answered Carlisle, trying his best to be civil.

"Carlisle, my friend!" rang Aro from the phone, "We must catch up...soon, very soon… however, this is a business call. Is Libby in the room?" Everyone froze, as Libby walked down the stairs.

"Yes… I'm here, Aro." She answered... all the joy was gone from her voice. Just hearing his voice made her miserable. What did he do to my poor baby sister?

"Great to hear your voice, sweetie," Aro replied like an uncle or something, "Listen, Marcus, Caius, and I were talking… and we decided to let you go!" he sounded ecstatic. Emmet smiled hopefully, but the rest of us were hesitant.

"What's the catch?" Libby asked, sounding more worried than expected. I swear her voice went up a couple octaves.

"Well," Aro began, "Caius and Marcus wanted to keep you around. You control my… little protégé… so nicely," on this I swore Libby was going to faint, "but you can stay home because… well… we've _eliminated _that problem." On this, Libby stepped back, as if wounded, she blinked a couple times.

"What?" she asked.

"The problem we had is over. Done. Eliminated." Once again Libby stepped back. This time she continued. She turned around and ran up the stairs.

"What does that mean?" asked Edward in a rush. He looked like he wanted to bash the phone. Emmet almost did when Bella said, the words that would set the rest of the journey in motion,

"Emmet, stop! I wanna hear this!"

"Is that Bella?" asked Aro, "Oh my." And with that Aro hung up. All of us were exasperated.

"Well, what was that?" Rose asked as Emmet proceeded in smashing the phone.

"Someone should check on Libby." I said as I heard the shower start.

"Maybe I should," said Bella, surprising us all, "she doesn't know me so she might not feel as awkward?" it was a question rather than a statement, but she was right.

"I'll try to get something." I said as Bella headed upstairs.

--Bella POV--

Holy Jesus what was I thinking?

I was seriously questioning my own judgment as I went upstairs to check on Libby. I didn't know her! What business did I possibly have talking to her? However, my feet we're still moving threw the hall way… to the bathroom. Threw the shower I could hear a quiet… something. Was it sobbing? I knocked on the door.

"If you don't say anything I'm coming in," I said. I knew that something was to wrong to expect coherent response. I heard silence… so I opened the door. The shower curtain was open and Libby sat in the corner of the shower, still, sobbing tearlessly. I did the only thing I could think of. I turned of the water and sat on the other side of the tub as she continued to cry. Not saying anything… but I was there, and I knew that would help her. It was about an hour before she even moved. It was obvious her still-drenched clothing was bothering her. I almost asked her again 'What's his name?' but I knew that was too much. 'He' was dead. I asked something else. "Libby?"

"Yes?" she asked her voice thick.

"Why did you really come?" It was a loaded question… but I had to know. She sighed.

"L-life in Volterra was hard. A lot of them didn't like me. Felix, Marcus, Caius, Jane, Alec, Sebeka, Demetri, Annaleigh, Heidi, William, Frederick, Vanessa, … they hated me. They didn't like my power… or the fact that I was a Cullen… or my diet… or that I wasn't here willingly and had a family who would gladly avenge me. So… Jane liked to practice her power on me. If there was a dangerous vampire that needed eliminating, I was the bait. If someone was aggravated, I was the punching bad. If we were training I was the test dummy. Just stuff like that. I wouldn't have stayed, but I found a reason to… and that was Ch- Chris." Saying his name seemed to cause Libby physical pain. I was slightly surprised that the little Libby had so many enemies. Then again... I'd be afraid of the vampire that always knew where I was and had powerful friends. I figured it was time to ask my real question.

"Who is Chris?" I asked. This got a slight whimper from Libby.

"Chris is-was- the guy I followed for 14 years and who I changed... and who I ultimately fell in love with." Wow. I didn't know it was that serious. "When I was first following him... he was just adorable. Adorable little Chris. Once he turned 13 I enrolled in his school. I can usually pose as 13-16. Well, for the three years we were in school together... he was my only friend. I still remember when we officially met...halfway threw 8th grade we all had to read The Outsiders. I guess Chris forgot because he was totally unprepared for class. The teacher assigned us as partners. So he came right up to me and he said, 'I know this is jerk-ish, but I didn't read the book... so can you do the report and I'll just look pretty?' I swear that was the first time I had laughed in the past 12 years. So I did the report and then... when we had to read Acceleration. He did the report. We traded off like that for the rest of the year. Then in 9th he was my tech partner. That's when we became really close. I mean, I tried to keep my distance but... he was just so... nice. So we were best friends. The worst part was... I was insanely attracted to him. Holy crap, every time he said something funny Iwanted to kiss him. But I knew I couldn't because ultimately... he would be a vampire and... probably... murdered by Aro. Then that day." She shuddered slightly as I listened intently. She said me and Edward were a teen novel! "On the way to his house he got hit. Friggin' drunk driver... I'll never get what possesses people to do that. The driver was a goner... but Chris was still alive. That's when it hit me that this was a... self fulfilling prophecy. So I bit him and I sat with him for three day... and when he finished the transformation I explained what he was... what I was... and what the Volturi wanted. I basically begged him to comply to Aro's will because, well by then I was in to deep. I knew I loved him even though I wouldn't admit it. I couldn't think of l-losing him." She lost it then and I pulled her into a hug.

"You want to finish this out of the tub?" I asked and she nodded. I led her into my room and lent her some dry clothes, a t-shirt and some jeans. While she was changing in our bathroom Edward walked in.

"How's it going?" he asked. The worry was evident on his face.

"Fine... but you need to leave." I said as politely as I could in a hurry. He looked confused but nodded and left. Libby came back into the room. "OK deep breath," I said to her and she complied, "Now continue."

"So we went to Volterra." Libby began, "and Chris was offered two options by Aro. Join the Volturi guard and swear allegiance to him, or die. There really was only one choice. The next six months was training for him. Chris was actually pretty well liked, he would have been more popular if he hadn't been friends with me We even converted a lot of the guard to 'vegetarianism'. One of the guards, Annaleigh, took a liking to him. She spent all her time with him. Once she literally shoved me out of the way so she could stand next to him. I was... extremely jealous. I was madly in love with Chris by then. Chris caught me pouting in my room one day.

--FLASHBACK-- (3rd person)

Libby sat in her room, knees at her chest. She didn't like Annaleigh. Nor did she like Chris. Nor did she like that she knew that was a lie and that she not only liked Chris, but was in love with him. Sigh. She heard a knock at the door. "Come on." She said with as little enthusiasm as possible. Chris walked in.

"What's the scene, Jelly bean?" he asked. Chris was about 6' with short black hair. He was skinny but not punk skinny... just skinny enough. Libby hated that her heart was doing little flips.

"Nothing... go away."

"Jeez," Chris said, "What's your deal?"

"I'm having one of my moods."

"Oh gosh... should I duck?" Chris was trying to be funny. He sighed when he saw it wasn't working. "You're like this all the time. What's the problem?"

"Sorry I'm not fawning over you like some people."

"What? Is this about Annaleigh?"

"Yeah... it is."

"Why do you even care?"

"Because I do."

"Why?" Chris and Libby were getting infuriated with each other. "Why do you care who I see?"

"Oh, so you're seeing her now?"

"Maybe I am. So what? Why does it matter?"

"Because I-." Libby abruptly stopped. Chris was feeling very confused... but that confusion was tinged with hope.

"You... you what?!"

"Because I love you, you idiot!" Libby finally burst out, immediately regretting her words. Chris didn't, though.

"Really?" he asked, eyes wide.

"Well, yeah," admitted Libby. What else could she say?

"Why?" Chris was stupefied.

"Well, becauseyou'rereallyniceandsmartandfunny, andyou'vebeenmyonlyfriendhere, andwhenyousmileatmeIpracticallypassout." Libby admitted in a rush. Chris was smiling from ear to ear.

"Finally!" he said. And suddenly his lips were down on hers. They were kissing for a good half hour before stopping.

"Where did that come from?" asked Libby. Still a little dizzy from the kiss.

"Libby, in case you didn't notice I've been in love with you since I was 13." Chris said and they began kissing again. It was at precisely this moment that Annaleigh walked in.

--End Flashback--Bella POV—

Libby was smiling after that part of her story, and I couldn't help but smile to. It was so cute! Libby began again.

"That's when the whole 'Torture Libby' thing got really popular in Volterra. Annaleigh hated me before... but know it was a whole new level. I didn't mind much. I had Chris and that was more than I deserved. The target practice with Jane wasn't fun, but after I could be with him... a fair trade. It bugged Chris, though. He wanted to stick up for me, like my knight in shining armor, but it was impossible. If he showed any sign of resistance they would kill him. So I took it for both of us. Other than that, Volterra was heaven. I made a few friends, Penelope, Jonathan, Billy. Chris and I were in love. We figured out his power, too. As long as you use you're power on Chris, he can use it on you. It's helpful when we try... tried to find each other. The, 8 days ago it happened." I was baited at this point! Poor Libby! What could have happened to break her and Chris up?

"Felix called all of the guard to the training room. It was a new test to practice loyalty and focus. Basically, the guard had to stand in a circle around Alec no matter what happened. At first it was trivial stuff. Someone jumped out and surprised us, a person came from each angle. Then, it went up a notch. He called me out of the circle and had me stand a few yards away, opposite Jane. He said, 'This tests following orders. No matter what happens, you must protect Alec.' And then Jane began using her power on me. I tired to control myself but, after the first 15 minutes I started screaming. I- I just couldn't escape the pain. After another 45 minutes Jane stopped. Felix just said, 'Good', and let us all leave. Chris was over to me before I could move, he carried me to my room," said Libby. I was aghast. 1 hour with Jane!? Edward was writhing in pain after 1 minute! Libby continued,

"I was still sobbing. Just the memory of that pain... ugh. Chris looked horrible, too. I could just read the worry on his face."

--Flashback—

Chris had his arms around Libby as she quieted down. The hour had been torture for both of them. She had been in the worst pain of her life, and he had had to watch the love of his life scream for an hour without being able to do anything. He had to help her.

"Libby?" he said tentatively after a time, "Are you okay"

"Oh... yeah. I'm fine. I'm sorry Chris; I was a mess back there."

"Are you kidding? It's not your fault. It's _Jane's_." The hate was evident in his voice.

"But I'm fine now," said Libby. She wanted to move on.

"Fine? Libby you were just tortured for an hour!"

"Now that's over."

"But it's only going to get worse!" Chris was losing his temper. The thought of Libby getting hurt anymore was to much. "The Volturi don't let up... they go harder! You have to get out."

"What?" Libby was stupefied.

"Aro like you... right? Tell him you want to go back to the Cullens. He'll probably let you."

"Maybe, but he won't let you come with me."

"No, of course not. You'd go without me."

"What?" now Libby was furious, "Chris I'm _not _leaving you!"

"Libby, you have to. I'll be fine." Chris argued.

"No!"

"You ask Aro or I'll demand it!" Chris threatened.

"NO! It you demand he'll kill you!" Libby was furious he would even consider it.

"Then you'd better go ask him"

--End Flashback--

"So I asked Aro, and he gave me the deal. 10 days of hiding, then I would be free. Chris and I had a plan. That I would come back on my 15th day and bust him out. But we didn't get to the fifteenth day... did we? He promised me he'd be ok. I don't see why he lied." Libby broke down again and I hugged her. Alice burst in the room then.

"Oh, Libby!" she said sniffling, and joined our hug.

"Alice... what the?" I asked.

"I was listening at the door. Libby I had no idea!" Alice wailed. Libby looked better than her.

"Alice... you were listening the whole time?" she asked, extremely weirded out.

"Uh-huh. And I wrote it down so you wouldn't have to explain it to the rest of the family," I saw the laptop outside my room. Libby gave a dry laugh.

"Thanks, Alice.

**Ladies and Gentlemen, The incredibly long Chap. 6!! Here is what Libby says to Chris in the 1****st**** flashback. **

Because you're really nice and smart and funny, and you've been my only friend here, and when you smile at me I practically pass out

**Awww! I hope none of you are confused. If you are REVIEW! If you're not REVIEW! If you like it REVIEW! If you don't REVIEW! If you love Maroon 5 Review! If you don't than don't review. You are not worthy. Just Kidding! REVIEW! **

**-CrazyAndFabulous **


	7. Ch 7 Interrupted

**Here is chapter 7!! It is a little weird but stay with me!! Pssst!! I don't own Eclipse. Or Breaking Dawn. Or New Moon. OR TWILIGHT!! Here we go!! **

Had I not been supporting Libby I would have laughed when the rest of the family read what Alice had typed up. Edward was the fastest reader, so his reaction to something would come a little before everyone else's. Emmet was the slowest reader, so when he would see Edward react you could practically see the little cogs in his brain. We could tell when Edward got to the Jane portion of the story. He stood up, infuriated.

"WHAT!" Emmet looked up.

"What? What happened?" Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Jasper got the same look on their faces a moment later. "Oh, man! What happened?"

"Just read it, Emmet," said Carlisle.

"But now I'm really behind!!" complained Emmet. He was glared at by the rest of the family. They all began to read again.

"WHY THAT LITTLE!" Emmet said after a moment and began reading again. It was another moment before the family converged on Libby.

"Oh, Libby, I'm so sorry!"

"We had no idea!"

"That was why you stayed away!"

"When I catch that little-"

"Alice, you typed all of this?"

"It's all right, It's all right!" Libby said after a few minutes of this. "I- I'm ok."

"Oh," Esme was the first to comfort, "Oh, no you're not sweetie. That's ok, though."

"I'm ok. I just need a minute. Bella can I use you're room?" she asked. I nodded quickly.

"Thanks," she said, and she pranced up the stairs. The rest of us slumped in the living room. Carlisle and Esme were on the love seat. Jasper was sitting on one side of the couch with Alice's head in his lap. Rosalie was on the recliner with Emmet basically between her legs on the floor. I sat on Edward's lap. We were all quiet for a time. I could tell that every couple was thinking the same thing I was. What if it was us? I couldn't imagine losing Edward. Actually I could. It happened once. I couldn't imagine what that pain would be like if I knew it would last forever. By the look on Edward's face I could tell that he was thinking the same thing too. I looked around quickly. Emmet looked like he wanted to break something, or someone, in half. Rosalie had no expression. Jasper had a death grip on a still sniffling Alice, and I doubted an ant could get between them. Esme's head was on Carlisle's shoulder as he held her hand. At about the same moment, each of the couples got up and walked to their respective rooms. Since my and Edward's room was taken, we went to our 'meadow'

No, we didn't have an actual meadow here, but whenever we moved we found a peaceful place and dubbed it our meadow, after the one in Forks. In England it was a clearing near a stream. Edward and I sat down.

"So, you're never allowed to go to Volterra." Edward began our conversation.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, because then I would have to kill every last one of them."

"Well, I don't plan on making any extended trips to Italy, so I think we're ok."

"You have no idea how serious I am, Bella. If something was to happen to you..." I cut him off there.

"I am never leaving you; it's simply not an option. So unless _you _plan on going to Volterra, neither am I." I said, and he smiled at that.

"I love you."

"I love you, too. For. ever."

"So, neither of us is going to Volterra. What are we going to do about-"

"LIBBY!" We heard Alice's shrill call from the house. "ELIZABETH YOU GET BACK HERE!!" We both got up. Libby was gone? "LIBBY! RUNNING IS NOT THE ANSWER! LLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIBBBBBBBBBBBBBYYYYYYYYYYYY!!" I was sure they could hear that the next town over. Edward and I heard a rustle a few yards away and Edward was quick to catch it... her.

"Libby, what are you thinking?" I asked as Edward held her about a foot off the ground by her arm.

"Just let me go!" She sobbed out.

"Where are you going?" asked Edward.

"Where would you go if Bella just died?" she spat and continued sobbing.

"Alice!" I yelled and she was suddenly at my side, "suicide watch." Edward boosted a still sobbing Libby on his shoulder fire-man style and we all walked back into the house. Edward sat Libby on the couch and she was, once again staring at 8 Cullens. The emotion on everyone's face this time was fury.

"Libby, I understand that-" began Esme.

"I don't... how-?" interrupted Edward.

"Libby what were-" interrupted Alice.

"Don't worry, when I find that-" interrupted Emmet.

"I can feel that-" interrupted Jasper.

"It's not healthy to-" began Carlisle.

"Why would you-" interrupted Rosalie. I was getting frustrated with my family.

"GUYS!" I yelled, shutting up my family. "Libby, what would Chris want you to do?" This seemed to get to her.

"I'm sorry guys... I just..." she whispered and she was immediately forgiven.

--1 Year Later—

We all laughed hysterically as Nathan Lane sang about being betrayed. We'd finally convinced the rest of the family to watch The Producers. Emmet was still laughing.

"Haha! He was in drag!" We glared at him and continued to watch the movie. I cast a nervous glance at Libby. Over the last year she had gotten back some of her former happiness, but not all the way. She sat on the corner of the couch wearing pajama pants and an oversized sweatshirt. How she had convinced Alice that this outfit was ok I had no idea. She laughed at the appropriate places but whenever Uma Thurman and Matthew Broderick kissed she winced. She had had real trouble since the call from Aro. The movie came to a close.

"I like the original better," said Carlisle getting a playful hit from Esme.

"What do you think, Libbs?" asked Emmet. She shrugged.

"I like 'I Wanna Be a Producer,' the best" she said shrugging, "Anyone up for hunting?" Esme and Rosalie agreed and they were off. Alice turned to me, a conspirator smile on her face.

"Come on Bella, We're going shopping." She said brightly. I suppose it was a good thing for her, but for me it was torture.

"Alice! Why?" I whined. Edward and I were going to buy the new Linkin Park CD online.

"It's not for you this time," she said making me feel a little better. "Though there was an adorable top at Dolce and Gabana. However, this is mainly for Libby. I'm tired of pajama pants and Sweat shirts!" I was afraid Alice was going to burst.

"Ok! Ok Alice! Let's go." I relented, and Edward drove us to the mall.

6 HOURS LATER (!) we came home. Poor Edward held 20 bags while I held 10 and Alice had 5.

"Oh Liiiiiiiiby!" Alice sing-songed and Libby came in, shock crossing her face when she saw the bags.

"Ooooh no! No way Alice!" She quickly turned and tired to run. Alice gave a look to Rosalie, who quickly pounced on Libby. We dragged her upstairs and in a matter of minutes she had tried on every outfit. She was wearing extremely skinny jeans and a pink halter top. As we left the room she grabbed a hoodie and quickly put it on, hood and all.

"Why, Libby?" Alice asked, annoyed, but allowing the hoodie. We were all getting ready for our first day of school tomorrow. Well, technically in 2 hours. Libby's middle school started at 7, while High school started at 8. Libby didn't like being in different schools but it let us stay in the area longer. Alice and Rosalie scampered off tot heir rooms to get ready. Why they needed two hours I had no idea. I was going to use this time for Edward only, we had one class away from each other, and I wanted to make up for that time. We spent the time in our meadow; it was very nice until Alice started screaming that we were going to be late. Edward and I had to unfortunately leave. We were 30 minutes early and soon found our classes. All of us had a running bet about who would be asked out the most time on our first day at a school. Rosalie or Edward always won, but it was fun to see the tally. 6 hours of pure high school flavored torture later we came home to an impatient Libby. We explained the game to her and began the tally. Jasper came in last with 5 offers, but that was because he sent out waves of unhappiness. Then was me with 7. Emmet and Alice tied with ten. The top three were a surprise this time. Edward had 15, Rosalie 20, and the winner was Libby with an unprecedented 52! She shrugged when we questioned her.

"Hormones." She said simply, "Plus during orientation, I 'dropped' my books and had to bend down to pick them up." We all started laughing hysterically.

"Cheater!" Rosalie accused, but continued laughing.

"Don't hate the playa, hate the game." Libby said, sending us into more laughing fits. We then played our next yearly game. 'Worst pick-up line.' We each gave the worst pickup line.

"Can I have tickets to that Gun Show?" was Emmet's.

"Did you clean your pants with Windex? Because I can see myself in them," was Rosalie's.

"I got a thirst, and you smell like Gatorade," was Jasper's.

"The voices in my head told me to talk to you," was the worst Edward got.

"Do you work for UPS? Because I could've sworn you were checking my package," was Libby's.

Alice had, "Are you busy tonight at 3 am?"

Mine ended up winning, "You are the Dairy Queen and I'll be your Burger King: You treat me right, and I'll do it your way." We were laughing until about 2 am when we finally did our homework. At 2:10 we were done and started watching Legally Blonde the Musical on MTV. Alice and Libby were kind of obsessed with the 'Gay or European?' song. We were about to go hunting when:

_Knock, knock, knock._

**I LURVE CLIFFIES!! To write, not to read. Did you like the pick-up lines? As always... REVIEW!! **

**-CrazyAndFabulous**


	8. Ch 8 Whiney

Sorry ya'll,

Sorry ya'll,

This isn't a chapter this is one of the dreaded, whiney, author's notes! (Scary Music). Honestly, I must express my feelings!! (I warned you it was winey.) I feel like all of you have become disinterested in this story. Right now I can still tweak things... but pretty soon I won't have any wiggle room... so if you have criticism I really want to know it. Even if it's something like, 'Emmet should be funnier' I will try to incorporate it!! So please if you have any opinions at all review and I'll try to incorporate them!! If it's really horrible, feel free to PM me. I aim to please. Once I get some feedback I'll replace this authors note with a super long chapter (and if you're really nice that chapter will involve lawnmowers and Edward's precious Volvo!) I'm sorry about the ultimatum... but I'm slightly desperate!!

-CrazyAndFabulous


	9. The Real Ch 8 Scuffers

So, this is the real chap

**So, this is the real chap. 8! Sorry it took so long to post. As always I don't own twilight. And obviously... Breaking Dawn is non existent in my story. Here we go!! **

_Knock ,knock, knock . _

Ok, this was a very strange knock. Number 1... it was 4 am. Number 2 we lived about 10 miles from the nearest neighbor. Edward opened the door, revealing two tired looking police officers. The unnecessary panic was evident on Libby's face as she rushed out of the room. What the-? Edward spoke to the officers.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Yes... yes." Said the blonde officer in the front. "I'm Officer Hess, and this is Officer Kobylar." He motioned to the man behind him.

"Hiya!" Officer Kobylar said, his eyes on Rosalie. Officer Hess gave him an annoyed look, then continued.

"We got a disturbance call... from an A. Volturi. We're asking you to quiet down," said Officer Hess.

"A. Volturi?" said Edward. "Sorry officer... we'll quiet down." Officer Hess gave us a 'stern look' and left, Officer Kobylar following closely behind him. We waited until we could no longer see the lights. Edward and I went to find Libby. She was pacing in the backyard.

"What was that about?" I asked her

"They're gone?" she asked, and Edward and I nodded. "Sorry... Scuffers still freak me out."

"The what?" I asked.

"You know...Scuffers, The Heat, Blue meanies?" I shook my head.

"60's terms for the Police," Edward explained to me, looking slightly uncomfortable. Ohhhh.

"Well, why?" I asked taking slight offence to this considering Charlie was a cop.

"Sorry... showing my age. I'm really not into authority figures. Let's just say that cops follow duty no matter what. It's like a cult!"

"Excuse me?" I practically yelled at her, "My father was chief of police!"

"Yeah? Well, my sister's fiancé was a cop... and look what it did for me!"

"What?" Edward and I asked at the same time.

"Explain!" Edward commanded, and Libby began pacing again.

"OK. So when I was... alive... I was a big hippie. My family wasn't really into it at all, especially my sister, Janet. She was literally marrying 'the Man'. A cop named Kenneth. One day I was at a college protest... and we were heading towards the ROTC building. Perfectly legal... by the way. No reason for the cops to be there, but there they were. With Kenny right in the front. So were chanting and there's a really cool vibe going on. And some idiot sets off a cherry bomb. Now I'll admit that was ridiculously dumb, but the cops are equally dumb because they think we've shot somebody or something. All of a sudden they're like firing on us and everybody's running. I fell and someone steps on and breaks my leg. I'm in excruciating pain and it's total chaos. I grabbed on to someone, you know hoping that they would help me get out of there because I can't move... and who is it but Kenny? I like to think he didn't recognize me because before I can say anything his nightstick comes down on my face. And I'm screaming 'Kenny! Kenny stop it's me!' Finally he stops and looks at me like I'm a puppy he just ran over... and he runs away. So I'm left bleeding to death on the field as the ambulances finally start coming. Naturally they go to the, like, 4 cops we managed to hit before they get to the 20 kids dying on the ground, except for one doctor, Carlisle. Who actually looked for the person in most dire need of help. Apparently that was me... but I don't really remember that part to much. So that's why I'm kind of anti-cop."

"I sorry, Libby," I managed to say after the shock wore off.

"Me too," she said, "I'm sure your dad's a real nice guy... and a good cop."

"He is." I said as a way of accepting her apology.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Edward asked. It had taken him longer to get over the shock.

"None of your business," was Libby's reply. "Don't worry... I got my revenge."

"Oh Libbs, you didn't-" Edward began.

"Oh of course I didn't go all 'Rosalie' on him," she interrupted, and I laughed at how she used Rose's name, "I went to my funeral and hid. It was a lovely service by the way. So my parents had turned to go and Jan was crying on Kenny's shoulder and he was looking in my direction so I stepped out from behind the head stone I was behind and I waved. You should have seen the look on his face! Then I just ran in the other direction!" She laughed at the memory. "This isn't about me though... what'd the fuzz want?" We recounted the story for her. "A. Volturi... boy is he subtle!"

We walked inside and began to chat with the rest of the family about Aro's warning.

"Jeez, what is his problem?" complained Emmet. Carlisle took the floor.

"We have two options. We could go to Volterra and face Aro head on-"

"No!" Libby interjected.

"Or we could stay here and wait for a clearer sign."

"Why don't we call him like he called us?" Esme interjected.

"We don't know his number."

"Ha!" said Libby and we all turned her way.

"Can you get it?" asked Carlisle. Libby smiled.

"Get me two computers, a cell phone... and a wire hanger." She said.

In a half hour Libby was ready. None of us had really followed what she did, but one computer was on and the other... with the wire hanger somehow sticking from it... was on Quicktime and was plugged into the cell phone. She dialed an administration number on TravelVolterra on the cell phone and a familiar voice came from the computer.

"Hello, this is Gianna, how can I help make your trip to Volterra the most memorable of your existence?" Gianna! The human secretary from the last time I was in Volterra.

"Yes, hello," said Libby in her most accommodating voice. "My family and I were interested in taking a tour and I was wondering if I could speak with Mr. Aro please?"

You could hear the shock in Gianna's voice. "Oh, um, excuse me?"

"Just tell him it's L. Cullen... I'll hold."

"Thank you for holding," squeaked out Gianna and some waiting music came on. Libby began furiously typing on the other computer and we culd soon here Aro's voice.

"L. Cullen?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well, that's Libby... cheeky little- Are they still on hold?"

"Yes, sir."

"Tell her I'm on holiday... see how they digest that one."

"Yes, sir."

While this was going on Libby was still typing furiously. Eventually numbers began appearing on the screen. Libby leaned back, a satisfied smile on her face.

"I'm sorry, but he's not in at the moment." Said Gianna.

"Thanks anyway." Concluded Libby, quickly hanging up. She highlight about half the numbers on the screen and hit enter. The phone began to ring.

"Hello?" Aro's voice came from the computer.

"On holiday? Really, Aro?"

"Libby?" asked a surprised Aro... "How did you get this number?'

"I wasn't born about a million years ago, Aro. More important is why you called the... police," you could tell it was a struggle for her to not use 'pigs' or 'scuffers' or whatever.

"More a preemptive measure my dear. We don't want our Edward to wake up the entire city with his screaming."

"What do you mean?"

"Just wait..." Aro said cryptically and hung up. We all looked confused.

"Wha..."

Suddenly the door burst open... and we looked at the piercing red eyes of Jane.

**Please Review and tell me what you think of the long-awaited chapter 8! **

**R-E-V-E-I-W!! **

**-CrazyAndFabulous**


End file.
